Did I Really Lose You?
by d3m0nically
Summary: "In a sense, Soul was numb but feeling every emotion in a single second. He never thought it would be possible, but it was. And if it wasn't, then there must have not been any other way to describe it, because that's how he felt." [SoMa Oneshot] * Rated T as a warning for the feelings you might get. A bit short; please give it a shot. *


**"Did I really lose you?"**

* * *

In a sense, Soul was numb but feeling every emotion in a single second. He never thought it would be possible, but it was. And if it wasn't, then there must have not been any other way to describe it, because that's how he felt. Numb, yet anger, sadness, and grief ran through his veins. It felt like the sick taste of vomit when you eat something you shouldn't have. Like poison. Or too many painkillers.

However, in this current event, it wasn't him who was at risk of dying. He knew that way too well to have considered crying. It wasn't "cool" to show emotions like this, to grip too tightly to his friends and sob into their shoulders, whimpering unintentionally with every hiccupy sigh. He begged his body to stop doing this. He begged his eyes to stop staining the shirt of Black Star. He begged his hands to stop shaking. He begged the universe to swallow him whole.

But when he finally opened his eyes, he was still here, in front of the infirmary, being held up by Death the Kid on his left side and Black Star on his right. And as soon as Professor Stein walked through that door with Spirit clinging to him like a lifeless rag doll, his heart dropped.

"..."

The silence was deafening. And Soul felt the world spin. Stein shook his head, turning to comfort Spirit, though he didn't really know how as he slowly patted the grown man on the back.

Soul's friends had tears of there own, but they all knew they would never feel as much pain as their companion. Patty sniffled loudly, rushing into a hug with her sister, masking the tears by forcing her face into Liz's abdomen. Hiding her own face in the hair of the distraught weapon, the older sibling silently sobbed. Death the Kid remained emotionless, comforting Soul. He had to stay serious, representing his father's stern grip with the face of death...but even death must regret taking certain lives as tears threatened to roll down his cheek.

Black Star attempted to stay by Soul's side, comforting him as much as he could. It was a battle between his own mind and body, both wanting him to cry as this very moment, but his stubborn narcissistic act not allowing him. Tsubaki hung her head, allowing the tears to run freely down her face and drip to the floor.  
The hardest scene for any of them to watch was Soul, who had just lost the only person who he truly thought understood him.

He sobbed without embarrassment, thrashing in the tight embrace of his friends who continued to try and calm him down. There was no use. He screamed, he yelled, he cursed at every living God he knew, in every religion that existed. He cursed the name of Lord Death himself, not caring about the look Kid would have given him a normal circumstance. But, this wasn't a normal circumstance. His meister was gone.

Not even Kid could handle the grief contained in his soul.

* * *

_"Soul!"_

Shooting up from bed, the albino weapon almost yelped when he fell off the mattress. Quickly getting up, he spotted his jumpy meister staring at him with green eyes.

"Come on, sleepy head, it's breakfast time!" she giggled, not noticing the tears in his eyes. She ran off to the kitchen, where Soul could smell bacon and eggs cooking.

He blinked once. Twice. And one last time to check if he was truly awake.

He was.

Groggily getting up, his eyes welled up with tears and he didn't bother to wipe them away. Taking a few steps to the door, he leaned on it, took a deep breath, and walked straight over to Maka who was busy placing their breakfast onto two separate plates.

"...Soul?" An eyebrow raised, and she cocked her head to the side when he hung his head in front of her. "What's the ma-"

He cut her off, bringing his arms around her. A tight embrace was all she needed to finally notice the warm tears running down his face.

"Soul...?!"

_"...did I really lose you?"_

* * *

**I originally posted this on my story account on Instagram, and I decided to post it here for all of you SoMa fans to enjoy. To be honest, I see them as more of a platonic sibling relationship, but, I think they would make an adorable couple.  
****Please excuse any grammar errors, illegible writing, and the shortness of this one-shot because this seemed a lot longer on Instagram.  
**

**\- exdemonofheaven**


End file.
